


[Podfic] Dad Says

by GallaPlacidia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Falling In Love Through Letters, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor character off-page suicide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Burn, podfic episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia
Summary: Eleven-year-old Scorpius starts writing to Harry. Harry starts to fall in love with Draco through his portrayal in his son's letters.Featuring an extremely remorseful Draco living with muggles and working at a second-hand book shop, an isolated Harry, and a Scorpius who's dreading going to Hogwarts because he knows he'll be bullied there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 93
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Dad says"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256991) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> In which Harry meets Scorpius and falls a bit in love
> 
> This episode is chapters 1 & 2\. It's 57 minutes long.

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041#episodeGuid=gallapod.podbean.com%2F22cf06a5-c65d-3019-a4c6-3daf730c1cef)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-part-1/)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go clubbing and Harry is bamboozled by Draco's good looks. Scorpius is freaking out about going to Hogwarts and Harry takes him to meet Teddy Lupin. This episode is chapter 3 & 4\. It's 40 minutes long.

I've started a newsletter!! I'm excited about it. If this intrigues you, you can sign up [here.](https://newsletter.gallapod.com)

[ **Listen and subscribe to part 2 on Apple Podcast** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dad-says-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000498593538)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-part-2/)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius goes to Hogwarts and Harry promises to “check in” on Draco for him, which predictably ends up involving quite a lot of lust. This episode is 51 minutes long!

Join my nerdy [newsletter here!](https://newsletter.gallapod.com)

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dad-says-part-3/id1525638041?i=1000499606736)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-part-3/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry freaks out and is rather unkind to Draco. Blaise Zabini shows up and is comically posh. This episode is 46 minutes long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I had THE TIME OF MY LIFE voicing a Blaise who's too posh to function. I outdid myself, truly

Join my newsletter [here!](https://newsletter.gallapod.com)

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dad-says-part-4/id1525638041?i=1000500537543)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download as an mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-part-4/)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes care of Draco after his injury and much fluff follows. The final part is 41 minutes long, and there's also a 35 min bonus episode where I talk about how this was my first! ever! Drarry fic! and then promptly go off on a bit of tangent about Nazis. 
> 
> Thanks so much for listening, you can join my newsletter at gallapod.newsletter.com or find me on instagram at @let_them_eat_books !

[ **Listen to Part 5 on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dad-says-part-5/id1525638041?i=1000501287929)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-part-5/)

* * *

* * *

[ **Listen to the Bonus Episode on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dad-says-bonus-episode/id1525638041?i=1000501287928)

[ **Listen and download the Bonus Episode as an mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/dad-says-bonus-episode/)

* * *


End file.
